Thank You for Your Purchase of a PEARL Unit!
by EvanescingSky
Summary: This manual contains all you need to know about your newly purchased PEARL unit! Enjoy, but be careful...she can cause quite a bit of damage if left in prolonged CHANGELING mode.


Manual

The Keeping And Care Of Your PEARL Unit

INTRODUCTION: Congratulations on your purchase of a PEARL unit! With gentle care and loving attention, you can receive years of joy from your PEARL unit. This manual gives care instructions as well as some tips, pointers and FAQs, but the possibilities with this line of units is unending! Thank you for your purchase and we hope you enjoy your PEARL unit!

CONTENTS:

(1) PEARL unit

(1) SCARLET LETTER

(4) DRESSES, replicated from the SCARLET LETTER

(3) Pairs of SHOES

(1) LEASH

(4) HAIR RIBBONS

(1) Instruction MANUAL

If you are missing any of these items, call our store and we will immediately send a replacement. FantasyThinkCo is not responsible for any damage done to owner, property, the PEARL unit or other units.

WARNING: If you are missing or have a damaged SCARLET LETTER, DO NOT OPEN THE BOX. DO NOT CALL FORTH THE PEARL UNIT. CALL OUR HOTLINE: 1-800-SINFUL

SECTION ONE: SET UP

1. Unwrap your PEARL unit and open the box. No assembly required.

2. Find the SCARLET LETTER and clearly display it on your chest. Please note that your PEARL unit will not view you as her owner unless you have the SCARLET LETTER on. Be sure you have received a SCARLET LETTER. The PEARL unit will not operate properly without a SCARLET LETTER!

3. If you already possess a HESTER PRYNNE unit, you can order this unit to call the PEARL unit from her box. Depending on her mood, the PEARL unit may or may not comply. If the HESTER PRYNNE unit is not wearing the SCARLET LETTER, the PEARL unit will immediately switch into PANIC mode and will require the presence of the SCARLET LETTER to return her to MISCHEVIOUS, her default mode.

4. If you possess a ROGER CHILLINGWORTH or ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit, keep these units away from the PEARL unit until she has acclimated to her surroundings! These units may send her into AGGRESSIVE/VIOLENT or CHANGELING modes!

ITEMS:

The PEARL unit has a strange fascination with the SCARLET LETTER. She does not understand the meaning of it, but she will constantly seek it on her mother and often shower it with kisses or touches. Her DRESSES are made to represent the SCARLET LETTER, as sewn by HESTER PRYNNE. They are all red and gold, with an unrealistic and obvious symbolism- to show the sinfulness of an innocent child, as she was born of a terrible sin. The SHOES and HAIR RIBBONS are meant to be paired, as desired, by the OWNER. If you own a HESTER PRYNNE unit, she will automatically dress the PEARL unit after waking her at some ungodly hour, like five a.m., to attend church.

The LEASH is provided for the benefit of the OWNER. The PEARL unit will resist the LEASH in all possible ways. If she fails to escape the LEASH, she may fall over as if dead and refuse to move. This will last until the LEASH is removed, or until something else catches her rather short attention span. If a HESTER PRYNNE or ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit is present, they will protest the use of the LEASH. However, if the PEARL unit is in danger of going into PANIC or AGGRESSIVE modes, the LEASH may be wise. In some cases, the PEARL unit has been known to chew through the LEASH and then run to hide in the nearest wood or backyard until PANIC mode has passed. We recommend always keeping a close eye on your PEARL unit.

MODES:

MISCHEVIOUS (default): In the MISCHEVIOUS mode, the PEARL unit will play quietly by herself, tease any present HESTER PRYNNE units and generally act cute and elfin. She may also spew symbolic thoughts of which she can't fully comprehend the meaning. If there is a SCARLET LETTER in the area, she will fawn on it. In this mode, she will question any present ARTHUR DIMMESDALE units and demand affection. This mode is representative of the PEARL unit's overall innocent and purity, while also showing her "otherworldly" qualities. She may inadvertently wound the HESTER PRYNNE and ARTHUR DIMMESDALE units in this mode, by commenting on their sin or darkness, although she does not know the entirety of it.

CHANGELING: In this mode, the PEARL unit is much more likely to spout metaphors relating to her mother's crime. She will dress up in foliage, pretend to be an elf and dance in sunlight. She will talk calmly about her mother's sinful nature and her own youthful purity. She will seem wise beyond her age. This is the mode when her otherworldly or pixie-like nature is most exaggerated, pressing the issue that she appears as if she does not belong in this world. Her purity is in direct contrast to her mother's lustful sins. Also in this mode, she is more likely to be disobedient to the OWNER or the HESTER PRYNNE unit. She will regard all ARTHUR DIMMESDALE or ROGER CHILLINGWORTH units with suspicion and may slide into AGGRESSIVE/VIOLENT mode.

AGGRESSIVE/VIOLENT: This mode is activated by the presence of hostile VILLAGER units. These units, which are known to taunt and even act out physically towards the PEARL and HESTER PRYNNE units, cause the PEARL unit great distress. In the AGGRESSIVE/VIOLENT mode, she will throw mud, scream and chase off any adjacent VILLAGER units, especially if they are CHILD units. Although rare, the PEARL unit is extremely hard to control in this mode. Even the HESTER PRYNNE unit has little chance of calming her down until she is ready.

PANIC: This mode can only be cause by sight of a HESTER PRYNNE unit without a SCARLET LETTER. In this mode, the PEARL unit no longer recognizes her mother without the object of her shame. The PEARL unit will refuse to approach the HESTER PRYNNE unit and scream continuously until the SCARLET LETTER is replaced.

SYMBOLISM:

The PEARL unit is of great value to the HESTER PRYNNE unit. She represents all that is good in the HESTER PRYNNE unit's life, but she also is the embodiment of the terrible cost at which it came. The HESTER PRYNNE unit will always look on the PEARL unit with a degree of sadness, but she will love the PEARL unit dearly. Note: If the HESTER PRYNNE unit is unreceptive to the PEARL unit or tries to get rid of the PEARL unit, call our hotline (1-800-SINFUL) and we will ship you a new HESTER PRYNNE unit. Yours is faulty.

The PEARL unit is representative of guilt to the ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit. Because he refuses to confess, the PEARL unit's requests for attention frighten him terribly. He sees her as the result of his greatest fallacy-the HESTER PRYNNE unit. He can't see her without remembering the horrific guilt that plagues him day and night over the pristine image he presents to his congregation, all the while masking his faults. He justifies this by claiming he doesn't want to lose their trust, but ultimately he knows God is watching and his excuse is invalid.

We aren't truly sure what the PEARL unit means to the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit, aside from a constant reminder of his wife's infidelity. It is to be assumed that the PEARL unit is somewhere near the HESTER PRYNNE unit in the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit's esteem-she is just a product of her mother's sin and her only value is to be used to wound the HESTER PRYNNE unit.

RELATIONSHIPS:

HESTER PRYNNE: This is the mother of the PEARL unit. The PEARL unit is very attached to her mother and is liable to go into AGGRESSIVE/VIOLENT mode if any VILLAGER or ROGER CHILLINGWORTH units pester/harass the HESTER PRYNNE unit. She is prone to teasing the HESTER PRYNNE unit, causing the HESTER PRYNNE unit to go into GRIEVING or IRRIATED modes. However, her teasing is always meant in good fun and she doesn't truly mean to make her mother cry. Often the PEARL unit is ignorant of how she wounds the HESTER PRYNNE unit as she is also ignorant of her mother's great sin, resulting in the PEARL unit. Despite the dreadful shame of her origins, the HESTER PRYNNE unit sees the PEARL unit as the last bastion of happiness in her life and always takes good care of her.

ARTHUR DIMMESDALE: Although she doesn't know it, this unit is the father of the PEARL unit. The ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit is one of our least popular units due to his guilt-base existence and indecisive and cowardly nature. The PEARL unit is not fond of the ARHTUR DIMMESDALE unit-she seems to sense his connection to the HESTER PRYNNE unit while simultaneously being irritated by his refusal to acknowledge his connection to the HESTER PRYNNE unit. When around the ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit, the PEARL unit will demand public affection. She seeks to draw ARTHUR DIMMESDALE into an official alliance of kinds with herself and the HESTER PRYNNE unit. She will be angered by his constant refusals, though she will take it calmly. The PEARL unit is very intuitive; despite her ignorance of the ARTHUR DIMEMSDALE unit's relationship with her mother, she shrewdly sees something in him that draws him to herself and her mother and continually tries to draw it out. However, the ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit will become flustered and refuse if she requests hand-holding or kisses. His presence may also send her into CHANGLING mode.

ROGER CHILLINGWORTH: Attempt to limit the PEARL unit's interactions with the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit. In fact, limit ALL unit's interactions with any ROGER CHILLINGWORTH units. This unit is for certain the least popular, as many sight it obsession with revenge and general unpleasant personality. The ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit has also been known to cause suicide by way of low self-esteem and guilt-ridden consciences. The PEARL unit is also ignorant of the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit's relationship with the HESTER PRYNNE unit. When around the PEARL unit, the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit will speak little, but gaze disdainfully at her and the HESTER PRYNNE unit, if present. He may make cryptic remarks about the ungodliness of the PEARL unit or subtly mock the HESTER PRYNNE unit. The PEARL unit does not care for the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit, but is not openly hostile. When around the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit, the PEARL unit will possibly ignore him entirely and go on playing, though she will always keep an eye on him. The PEARL unit is extremely aware of her surroundings. Another response is similar to her reaction to the ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit: The PEARL unit may ask many questions of the ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit and seek to find his relationship to the HESTER PRYNNE unit. The ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit will most likely lead her in the right direction or even give her the right answer, but in a very roundabout, wordy way, so as to confuse her. The HESTER PRYNNE unit will become distressed in any situation, possibly sending the PEARL unit into AGGRESSIVE/VIOLENT mode.

FAQs:

Q: My PEARL unit has been smirking at me and snickering to herself for days. Last night I found worms in my pillow case. What's going on?

A: Your PEARL unit has identified you as a ROGER CHILLINGWORTH or ARTHUR DIMMESDALE unit and has entered extended CHANGELING mode. She is prone to pranking at the time; we suggest caution. Attempt to lure her close with sweets and reprogram her; otherwise pranks may escalate. We assume no responsibility for emotional trauma suffered.

Q: My PEARL unit has been ripping up my plants to wear and snipping up my dresses. What should I do?

A: Your PEARL unit is attempting to recreate the HESTER PRYNNE unit's creativity with the DRESSES. She is seeking to make her own. To prevent her from ruining your blankets, curtains , clothes etc., we suggest you buy her a few cheap bolts of fabric. This may or may not be a temporary phase. As per the plants, this is her favorite way to play. Some Disney Princess dress-up clothes may sate her desire.

Q: Today my PEARL unit went shopping with me. When she noticed I wasn't wearing the SCARLET LETTER, she started screaming and almost got me arrested. Why?

A: We have frequently warned you about the dangers of appearing in front of your PEARL unit without the SCARLET LETTER! Clearly you are stupid. We are coming by tomorrow to repossess your PEARL unit.

Q: My PEARL unit has disappeared and I've noticed my ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit looking smug. I fear the worst.

A: So do we. Your ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit may have kidnapped and/or disposed of your PEARL unit in order to strike back at the HESTER PRYNNE and/or ARTHUR DIMMESDALE units. Immediately seclude your ROGER CHILLINGWORTH unit in a totally un-escapable room and begin searching for the PEARL unit. If you possess any ARTHUR DIMEMSDALE or HESTER PRYNNE units, enlist them in the search. If something irreparable has happened to your PEARL unit, you may apply for a refund/replacement.


End file.
